


The World Destines With You

by Vanity (vanitrash)



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 17:11:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14359917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanitrash/pseuds/Vanity
Summary: Having your world expanded gives off a nice feeling. You get to know different kinds of amazing people and know what makes them unique. Neku and Joshua are happy in the way their worlds are expanding and yet, there still seems to be missing something. There's an area in their world that they haven't explored yet, and they wanna reach and uncover that area.





	The World Destines With You

**Author's Note:**

> Hewwo!!! So uhm.... this is like my first fic. I'm bad at writing but I'm trying!!!! I this is only the prolouge but I hope you guys will like it!!

_Crowded streets._

_Buzzing chatters._

_Clanking footsteps._

_It’s the same old Shibuya._

_Lively, diverse, and full of creativity._

 

All of his life, Neku had lived and died at this city.

Yeah. He died. But he still lives at this very moment.

_Confused?_

Well apparently, he was given another chance to live after playing a twisted Reaper’s Game for three weeks.

_Why was it twisted?_

Well, lots of things happened that are out of the usual routine of the Game. I won’t go to the details.

_How do I know about Neku and all that has happened to him?_

Well… **I was there.**

I became his partner on the second week of the game, which is a risky part for me because it breaks a laundry list of rules.

 _Why is that?_ Eh, details.

Also, I did a fucked up thing to him. I was expecting him to break his trust for me and just leave me.

 

_But apparently, the plot twists._

 

Heck, he couldn’t even bear to shoot me at our duel that decided the fate of this city. But he made me spare this Shibuya from destruction. He made me expand my world. He made me felt how having a good friend feels like.

 

_He showed me that there will be people who will care for you despite of your fucked up flaws._

 

Somebody told me that he still wants to see me one day in the RG and hang out with me.

 

_As much as I don’t want to admit it…_

_It gives me a warm feeling onto my chest._

_I felt… happy._

_Genuinely happy._

_Knowing that after all that has happened at the UG and at the Game, he still wants to see me at the RG_

 

Ever since he was given a second chance to live, I always visit the RG. It’s a surprise for the Superiors at the skies and for the UG Reapers as well. Well, I wouldn’t blame them. It’s really new for me to visit the RG often. But I only sit down at the top of the tall digital billboard at 104. I can see Neku from there. He always goes first to the statue of Hachiko the moment he wakes to meet up with his friends; his fellow players that were given another chance to live.

Seeing Neku smile would be enough to make my day. Seeing him happy makes me happy a little as well. But you can all see that all of it aren’t enough for me to be really happy.

 

_I want to see him._

_I want to spend my time with him._

_I want to make him happy._

_So that I could be really happy as well._

 

“ _Jeez, J. When will you make your move and actually see him?_ ”

Right on cue. Sanae showed up after I heaved a sigh.  
I clicked my tongue and furrowed my eyebrows.

“I’m waiting for a right moment. I might piss the higher-ups again if I suddenly barge in to the RG.” I complained.

“Oh c’mon, Josh. It's not like you're going to break some rules again.” Sanae insisted. Since when is he _this_ eager for me to go and reveal myself to the RG?

“Look J, I can now see your happiness. Why are you still sitting around here when you can do whatever you want? You can come and go to the RG whenever you want.” He’s trying really hard to convince me.

It's also strange since this is the person who tried to kill me indirectly.

  
Well, he isn’t wrong, though. I really want to hang out with Neku. Even at least once.  
Even if I see him every day at the top of 104, it’s not enough.

I might as well consider Sanae’s suggestion. It’s not that I’m really restricted to go to the RG. I just have to play everything safe.

 

_The day that we will meet will come. Just wait for me._

_I ’ l l  s e e  y o u  t h e r e ._

 

* * *

 

_Same streets._

_Same people._

_Same environment._

_It’s still the same old Shibuya._

_The Shibuya that I used to despise so much despite being born and raised here._

Who would ever have thought that a game of second chances will change me? Even I didn’t think about it.

I used to only have my own world.

I only cared and trusted myself.

I used to hate to bother other people and other people to bother me.

But ever since I played the Reaper’s Game, I actually learned to try and do the opposite. Sure, I have thought about actually giving up the game because I had no idea what and who will I come back for. But my partners showed me that there is more to life than other than myself. They showed me that some people will care for you and willing to help you with all your troubles.

 

_They showed me how having a friend feels like again._

_They showed me how to have a good talk and laugh with other people._

_The showed me how to be happy again._

 

Sure, hanging out with Shiki, her best friend, Beat, and Rhyme feels good. But there's still something missing.

 

_Or is it someone?_

 

Every time we pass along the scramble crossing, I will find myself glancing at the top of the tall digital billboard at 104. My friends are noticing it as well and they would ask me what am I looking for over there.

 

_I always say I have no idea._

_But something inside me is_

_telling me to look over there._

 

Sometimes when we sit down at the benches near at the Statue of Hachiko to chill or to eat, they say I space out a lot and mumble strange things like “ _I wonder when will he show up and hang out with us?_ “ or I look all around like I’m being impatient and say “ _Where are you?_ “.

 

_I always say I’m waiting for him._

_I want to see him again._

_It’s been many weeks that have passed._

_I hope he’s doing alright._

_I’ll be looking forward to the day that you will show up._

_S e e  y o u  t h e r e ?_

**Author's Note:**

> Contructive criticisms in the comments are welcome and very much appreciated!!! I'd want to know what and where can I improve!!! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
